


From Singapore to London

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, References to Abuse, long flights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: In the airport in Singapore, a tired out Harry Potter meets an old face again. Well... come one! It's in the middle of the night inSingapore, maybe everything was just an imagination...





	From Singapore to London

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by my monthly writing task that stated "at 3 am in SIngapore... No, she wouldn't board this plane!"
> 
> I have been writing this story for the past 3 days, focusing on creating a scene, which you could feel and dive into. I hope I succeeded and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think of it in the comments :D

Harry stopped in the middle of his action. Did he actually hear that or was it just a figment of his imagination? The metallic voice through the speakers repeated it again, the words echoing through the almost empty airport halls.

“This is the last call for Draco Malfoy. Please proceed to gate nine immediately.”

Well. In the middle of Singapore, eight years after the war and at three in the morning… No, he wouldn’t be boarding this plane. Maybe it was indeed all in his overfatigued mind, mixing words together that definitely didn’t belong together.

“Draco Malfoy, last call for Draco Malfoy” went the voice again, while Harry blinked quicker and shook his head. The destination board flickered, when another plane left and all the others moved up one slot. The blinding lights throughout the airport were creating mirrors out of the windows and just as Harry turned back to the flight attendant in front of him to show her his passport, he saw him in the mirror walking up behind him.

Tall and handsome, his slightly longer, blond hair looking just how those anime characters were drawn, since he was hiding one eye under them. Where in his younger years, he had clearly enjoyed custom made and designer clothes, he now wore a nameless black leather jacket, and was trying to find something in its pockets, while walking closer and keeping track of where he put his feet. The sun glasses he had stacked away in his light blue button up shirt made him look even more casual and his white jeans were torn and on some places even dirty. All the money he had spent on clothes was probably put into his boots, since they looked like soft, green, leather boots with which you could probably take over the world.

“Sir?” the flight attendant looked a little concerned, probably because Harry had gawked behind her, looking at Draco Malfoy in the window mirror.

He flashed her a smile, presented her his passport and was looking for the papers that would confirm his flight, when he realized he had given them already before Draco Malfoy had been called out. Internally, he was hoping for her to check his papers quickly, so he could at least prolong their eventual meeting.

Luckily for him, his former school nemesis hadn’t seen him yet, since he was still actively searching through the little carry-on bag over his shoulders. After a short while, the flight attendant gave Harry everything back and he rushed through the medical looking corridor towards the waiting plane.

Since Harry had been a little late as well, partially because he had been asleep; the plane was already filled. Only two seats were still unoccupied and they unfortunately were placed right next to each other at the window. Silently cursing himself, Harry sat down at the window, looking out into the darkness and the small lights to help pilots with their orientation.

He was counting the seconds until the man he had seen a few moment earlier arrived at his seat. And then that thing happened. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw him looking alarmed, before calming down and quietly sitting down next to him, clearly trying to avoid touching him.

Harry smirked slightly. Did he think that he could pretend to be invisible for the next few hours? Their flight was taking almost nineteen hours, though maybe he wasn’t flying to London. Who knew that…

The flight attendants were explaining everything, all while Harry looked outside at a plane that was just landing. Jumping a little in the air, it safely slowed down and disappeared out of his view. The people on the floor, equipped with small lights for themselves, were looking very small and were soon gone as well and the captain welcomed everyone on board from Singapore to Dubai. The weather was clear and when Harry looked up at the night sky, he could actually see a few thousand stars.

And then finally, right on time at twenty minutes past three in the freaking morning, the plane started rolling back so it could find its way onto the runway. Harry yawned again and lay back in his chair. He had been flying from Singapore to London for the past few months almost once every other week, since he was the only known Parseltongue and they had just had their first case of a Parseltongue wizard and wanted to check whether or not he was doing fine. Harry had started to like him and after a few weeks, decided to keep mentoring him and help him through all his hardships. That meant, however, that he needed to fly to Singapore quite often.

They stood on the runway, surrounded by darkness, the lights inside the plane dimmed and silence hanging in the air almost as heavily as the tension of the imminent flight. It took almost two minutes until the plane started rolling forward and then suddenly sped up and got faster and faster, until it lifted up, pressing Harry into the seat and letting butterflies loose in his stomach.

They were rising steadily until finally, the plane got to the height it needed and Harry relaxed, looking down at the nothingness and closing his eyes. He hadn’t slept in two days, having to deal with that child’s personal crisis almost twenty four hours a day and the short twenty minute nap at the airport hadn’t helped much. The next time, he had to be awake was ten to eleven, when they were landing in Dubai and he had to wait for three hours to get the next plane. That was plenty of time!

Harry awoke at half past nine, the sun shining right into his face and he groaned and turned his head away from it.

“Can’t even sleep in peace here” he mumbled and rubbed his eyes, before he stretched as well as possible, being jammed inside a plane seat. He yawned and blinked against the sun light, looking down, but the white clouds underneath were making it a little hard to see where exactly they were.

“At least you were able to sleep.”

Smirking, Harry turned to the man next to him, a little surprised that he actually was the one who had started to talk first. “Good morning, Malfoy. I guess you were awake the whole time?”

Malfoy nodded and rolled his eyes. Harry grinned. There were a few whispered discussions happening around them, though most people were apparently still asleep or sleepy and in no mood for a few lighthearted words.

“There’s a child sitting behind me that keeps stomping at my seat” Malfoy explained and closed his eyes, quite clearly tired of the flight.

Just that moment, his seat was pushed again and he looked painful as if his back was quite clearly not coping with it.

Harry turned around in his seat and smiled sweetly at the mother sitting behind him. “I’m sorry, Ma’am. Could you please tell your son not to push the chair? My friend’s having quite enough of that.”

“I’m very sorry! Jeremy, don’t do that!” the young mother glared at the child, which made him stop almost immediately.

Smirking slightly, Harry sat back down and yawned again. He did not miss the surprised look Malfoy threw at him, but decided not to answer anything if he wasn’t asking. So, they were quiet for a while, listening to bits and pieces of other conversations, angered passengers sitting by the aisle and others who were arguing about whether or not the window should be blacked out or not. The flight attendant came by and Harry ordered a black coffee, knowing very well that this wasn’t really what he liked (especially since it was coffee in a plane) but something that would help him wake up for real.

“So, what have you been doing in Singapore?” Malfoy asked after a while.

“I visited a friend of mine who’s struggling. I’m not sure I was even supposed to leave, but I do have a job in London” Harry explained. “And you?” He looked at his former nemesis who grabbed a package of dried apple slices out of his carry-on bag.

He offered some to Harry, which he accepted, before answering himself. “Holidays.”

“In Singapore?”

Malfoy smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing wrong with that, is there? To be honest though, I was trying to get as much distance between my father and me as fast as possible. And the first flight took me to Singapore, where I stayed for the past three weeks.”

Nodding, Harry thought about whether or not he should ask what had happened between the two of them. Before he could react, the flight attendant came; carrying the coffee and Harry decided to pay immediately, so there wouldn’t be too much trouble at the end. He then turned back to Malfoy, however, not to try and get all the information out of him, but to ask about Singapore. “Have you seen the Gardens By The Bay?”

Seeing the sparks of pure joy in Malfoy’s eyes the second he had mentioned them, made Harry glad he had chosen this topic to start with. For a short while, he seemed to be indulged in reminiscences, before he came back to reality.

“I have never seen something so beautiful in my entire life! So many plants and so gorgeously made, I was there almost twice a week. Have you visited it?” Malfoy asked, before he started explaining how it was built and made and what exactly made it so amazing.

Time flew by while Harry listened to an excited Draco Malfoy, explaining to him everything and painting the Gardens in the most beautiful colors. Before they knew it, the red sign to inform them to stay seated was shining and flight attendants were rushing through the plane, reminding people to turn off their devices and to stow away everything. They collected waist and food and got the last people to pay their additional goodies.

People seemed to wake up for real, suddenly talking very loudly and the air was buzzing from all the excitement and interest. Harry looked out of the window and saw the ground approaching fast. His ears closed and he rolled his eyes, yawned and swallowed to finally get them to be normal again. Luckily, this actually did work and while Harry checked the land in bird view, he smiled a little. This always made him think of flying on a broom.

And then with a hefty bump, the plane landed and rolled over the runway, carefully slowing down, while Harry sighed. The cloudy sky was painting the airport outside his window in a muddy kind of color, when they rolled up towards the gate.

People jumped up and stood in their seats, even before the plane had officially stopped. They opened up the small overhead cupboards, looking for their belongings, calling, yelling and screaming for other people. Harry chuckled and yawned, deciding not to stress. He had three hours of waiting time.

Malfoy had wanted to get up as well, but as he turned to face him, he frowned and apparently decided to keep sitting as well. When the doors opened and the people rushed out (or tried to rush out), the Slytherin got up, but only to stay in his seat as well. Smirking, Harry felt absolutely no shame in checking out Malfoy’s ass that was quite blatantly in his range of vision. It was a feast for his eyes, but he quickly decided to look away and getting up as well, before something else would be getting up…

Grabbing his bag, he followed Malfoy out of the plane, down the stairs and onto the floor. They followed the stream of passengers until they were finally inside the warm and calmly lit airport.

“So, are you flying back to London?” Harry asked, and felt a strange sort of happiness, when Malfoy nodded and asked whether or not he was going there as well.

They silently walked through the busy airport until Harry finally spotted a restaurant that was serving breakfast, lunch and dinner no matter what time. Without even asking if Malfoy would be interested, he walked right inside and towards the buffet. The smell of freshly poured coffee and orange juice filled the air and Harry felt his stomach rumble slightly. He grabbed something to eat, not really caring what and turned to the coffee maker.

He heard Malfoy chuckle behind him and turned around. “You are my kind of man, Potter!” he grinned.

Smirking, Harry took another cup. “I’ll buy you a drink, as well.”

Malfoy laughed and shook his head. “If you get me a coffee, you’d be my hero.”

“And I’m not your hero already?” Harry grinned, when Malfoy rolled his eyes and headed over to the lunch buffet.

Chuckling, Harry poured another coffee and made his way to the cash register and then to a small table at the very back of the restaurant. It was now half past eleven and people were just rushing the restaurants and take-aways. The restaurant had pictures of planes and a rather primitive map of all different destinations where people could fly from here on the walls and different colors of chairs around their tables.

It was extremely loud full of people laughing, shouting and children running around, trying to get away from their parents who were trying to tell them not to run around. Security walking around, people asking ridiculous questions and all the different announcements through the speakers everywhere that were almost drowned out by the noise inside the airport.

Malfoy sat down in front of Harry and shook his head. “I’ll never get used to all of that noise.”

Harry smiled a little sad. “Well, at least there is noise. The thing that crushes me is silence, actually.”

The Slytherin had just wanted to put a crinkle-cut potato chip in his mouth, when he frowned at his former nemesis. “Why would you hate no noise? I would love to finally have a night where I could sleep without being interrupted by a car alarm beeping, drunk people yelling about alien conspiracies and a plane crashing through my apartment roof.”

Chuckling, Harry shook his head. “You must have an amazing place to stay, Malfoy.”

The Slytherin laughed and nodded. They were eating for a while, before he looked up at Harry again. He was just about to ask his question again (quite possibly), when Harry answered it quickly.

“It was silent when I died in the forest.”

Malfoy’s eyes grew wide and he quite clearly had no idea what to do with this information, when Harry shrugged his shoulders. “So I don’t like silence, because every time that happens I’m scared I might be dead.”

“So what do you do against it?” Malfoy asked careful.

“Hermione invented a noise charm. It runs the whole night with whatever noise is helping you. Mine seems to be water, particularly a very loud waterfall” Harry explained and smirked at the surprised face of his childhood bully.

“We should trade apartments, Malfoy! I think I would sleep like baby through your car beepings and loud neighbors.”

At least Malfoy was now chuckling. He shook his head and turned back to his potato chips. Harry watched a few children playing hide and seek in the restaurant and their very overwhelmed mother trying to keep them in check, while the father had quiet clearly lost all his will to live and was slumped over his plate, caring only about what he would get into his stomach.

Malfoy had been watching the other passengers as well, but he turned back to Harry after a few moments. “I also assume that congratulations are in order?”

“What for?” Harry frowned, still completely taken in by the children hiding under stranger’s tables. He looked at Malfoy, who grinned.

“I heard you’re the new Head Auror! That must be an amazing opportunity!”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. “How come you’re that good informed, Malfoy? It’s not even publicly known yet!”

Malfoy shrugged and brushed his hair out of his face. “I have my sources. So, are you going to accept?”

Blinking quickly, Harry gained back control over himself again. Having seen Malfoy brushing his hair away had somehow done things to him. How come that something so mundane would get the heat rise in his body?! He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders.

“Not sure yet, but I guess it would be stupid not to accept that.”

“Yes, it would be stupid” Malfoy agreed and smirked a mere second after that. “But then again… You are Harry Potter. Doing stupid things is your middle name.”

Harry grinned. “It’s actually ‘James’, thank you very much.”

Malfoy winked at him and turned back to his lunch, just in time to miss Harry turning bright red. He quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom, needing to calm his burning face. Bolting out of the restaurant, he followed the trail of toilet signs that led him to a completely empty place. At least for now.

He placed his bag on the counter, and sighed loudly. Before he did anything else, he started the tap and splashed water in his face, hoping to reduce the almost walking red light he was apparently portraying.

The white neon light, illuminating the just as white bathroom, brought a pounding headache to Harry’s attention and he groaned, hoping to somehow having thought at headache medicine. However, when he looked through his bag, he found nothing of the sort.

Looking back into the mirror, he could see Malfoy in front if his inner eyes. He looked so much better than so many years ago when he had last seen him. In fact, he had seen him during his trial, where he had decided to speak for his freedom. Sadly, the court hadn’t taken his statement into count and the Slytherin had ended up in Azkaban for a year – or that was the thing Harry had heard. He hadn’t much kept up with all the news. Most of those were wrong anyway.

Tracing the blue tiles at the wall which were surrounding the room, Harry was back at the entrance and decided to head back to the restaurant. Maybe Malfoy had been smart enough to pack headache medicine.

Since it was now exactly half past twelfe… the floor was flooded with people. There was no step Harry could take where he hadn’t have to dodge a running child, move away from almost hitting a group of talking people and duck from some people frantically calling out for other people and running into all kinds of directions.

When Harry finally made it to the Restaurant, Malfoy was gone. Instead of him there was a mother with a child sitting at their table, which was now messy beyond comparison.

“Looking for me?” a voice reached Harry’s ear and when he turned to face the wall, Malfoy stood there, smirking at him. The position he was standing in also showed his body in the best way possible. He was leaning against the wall with one leg elevated and the bottom of the shoe flat against it.

Harry smiled and walked closer, while Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. “I was in fact looking for you. Why are you outside?”

Malfoy grinned. “Since I wasn’t eating anymore, they threw me out. There are way too many people here.”

Harry silently nodded and looked around as well. Basically every last chair was full, carry-on suitcases blocked the small ways and people the other corridors. Suddenly the metallic voice through the speakers seemed to get everyone’s attention.

“Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 65B to Paris, gate seven.”

It was as if the bee queen had decided to leave the nest and all the bees were just following her. Passenger after passenger quickly grabbed their stuff and made their way over to gate seven, which was very close. Parents called for their children, other people were looking for their carry-on bags and finally it seemed as if a little silence had returned to the airport.

“Well, Malfoy, I might have to go and find another place to eat now” Harry announced and decided not to look at him, since most people actually didn’t understand his constant eating.

However, the Slytherin didn’t seem to be confused by it, since he pointed at the other end of the long corridor. “There’s a fish take-away if you’re interested.”

Harry turned back to his former nemesis, frowning slightly. Even more so, when he actually pushed himself of the wall in order to follow him. He seemed to realize that Harry wasn’t walking, so he raised his eyebrows again.

“You’re not appalled at the amount of what I’m eating?”

Malfoy smirked slightly. “Should I?”

Harry was taken in by the sparkle in his eyes and quickly turned away, before he would stand there, staring at his eyes for all eternity. He made his way over to the take-away and with a gaze over his shoulders, he found Malfoy following him closely.

The take-away stand didn’t have a lot of variety, but enough to satisfy his constant fear of not getting enough to eat. They sat down at a window, looking out towards the runways and the different planes leaving and landing. While Harry silently ate the shrimp salad, Malfoy was looking through his carry-on bag and finally took out Harry’s jumper, which he had left in the restaurant. “Oh, thank goodness! I thought I lost it.”

Malfoy smirked and shrugged his shoulders, handing it over to Harry. “It’s very soft! I love it!”

After Harry had his beloved jumper back, they stared outside for a few silent moments. A plane was standing on the runway looking out into the vast sky, waiting for the moment it could take off and get away from everything. And then suddenly, it was that time, rushing upwards towards the slightly blue sky.

As the plane disappeared into the clouds, Harry sat up straight and looked at his food. “I feel as if I need to explain myself. My partners have never accepted my tendencies to have something to eat wherever I go. Most thought it was annoying and by the time we would split up, they would throw it against my head.”

“The food?”

Harry stopped and turned to Malfoy, before both burst out laughing and only calmed down after one too many passengers had glared at them.

“No, you buffoon! The comment!” Harry smirked and shook his head.

Malfoy was still chuckling slightly, when he sat up and sighed. “Well, Potter. You do have to ask yourself if you want it to change or if you’re comfortable the way you are.”

“I am comfortable.”

Smiling at him, the Slytherin shrugged his shoulders. “Then stop thinking about what the others want! If they can’t accept you the way you are… _they_ are wrong, not you.”

Harry stared at his salad, silently thinking about all the times where he had tried to starve himself again, because of his exes who had told him that if he would get his eating habits under control, they would come back. Everyone had told him that and he had always tried. They never returned.

Blinking a little faster, he decided to put all of his attention into the salad, looking at the different colors, the ingredients, the…

Malfoy’s face was suddenly in his view and he felt his hand under his chin, having turned his head. “You know talking might help.”

Smirking slightly, Harry freed his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Not in an airport, I’m afraid.” He was quiet again and felt his head hurt once more. Sighing, he turned to his former nemesis. “I’ll tell you what: if you happen to have any headache medicine, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Silently, Malfoy opened his bag and took out the pills Harry had wanted and needed for a while now. “You are my hero, Malfoy!”

The Slytherin grinned and turned to him. “Well, since I can now question you to your death, tell me why you need to eat constantly?”

Harry turned to him and rolled his eyes. “Going in for the kill immediately, Malfoy? Nice job.”

“I do what I can.”

There was the spark in his eyes again, which Harry somehow couldn’t get enough of, but instead of looking at him, he turned his attention back outside where just a mere fifteen minutes after the last plane, another one stood there, awaiting his commands.

“I had a bad childhood” he started, eyes locked on the white plane. “My relatives didn’t give me that much food, it was just enough to keep me from starving, but not enough to satisfy my hunger. So when I finally left Hogwarts, I decided to never as much as feel hunger ever again. I do, however, always forget things to eat, so I need to buy stuff. And that’s what annoys people.”

“I think it annoys people who have no idea about your past. Did any of your partners ever got to hear about your childhood?” When Harry wordlessly shook his head, Malfoy continued. “Then how do you think they would know about something like that?”

Harry sighed as the plane started rolling forward again and got faster to disappear in the grey sky. “I don’t know, Malfoy. I’m not one to talk about my childhood. It’s over and done and nothing can make it better.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Malfoy nodding and he turned to look at him. He seemed to have demons of his own and Harry had to admit, growing up with a dark overlord in one’s house probably came with a lot of personal problems as well.

Checking his watch, Harry realized that it was half past one. He nudged Malfoy to get up and they strolled to the destination board to see what gate they needed to be at. Dubai – London was starting at gate fifteen.

They had spent that much time inside the airport that Harry had started to ignore all the announcements that were thrust out almost non-stop. They passed a bookstore and Malfoy, without saying a word, changed direction and pushed him inside, grinning from ear to ear.

“What are you doing?!” Harry asked. He couldn’t stop noticing the smell of freshly printed books and plastic in the air. The store was small and every inch at the walls was full of books. There was one additional smaller bookshelf in the middle, full as well.

The Slytherin grinned back at him and walked through the crime section towards the romance books. “Whenever I travel, I buy a book” he explained and read the titles.

After a minute of silence, Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the romance books as well. He spotted a book and smirked, before presenting it to him.

“Pride and Prejudice? Potter have you lost your mind?” Malfoy turned to him, frowning.

Smirking slightly, Harry shook his head. “It’s quite good actually. Have you never read it?”

“It’s a book for women!”

“It’s a book depicting the pressure of having to marry to secure your family’s house and the struggle of finding someone you’ll like and actually want to spend your life with.”

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. “Did your girlfriend tell you that?”

Harry couldn’t look away from Malfoy’s handsome features, but tore himself away after a few seconds. He smirked and cleared his throat. “Malfoy, I’m actually shocked that you think I’d have a girlfriend. Haven’t you kept up with the news?”

The Slytherin grinned. “You mean that one dude that kept telling the press where you were going on a date?”

Rolling his eyes, Harry chuckled. “Yes. I should have known from the beginning. Dominic wanted our second date to be ‘strolling down Diagon Alley’…”

“No!” Malfoy burst out laughing shook his head. After a second, he grabbed the book Harry had recommended and walked over to the cash register, throwing him a threatening glare, probably so that he wouldn’t tell anyone what he had bought. Harry grinned and walked out if the bookshop, waiting for Malfoy to pay.

Outside the airport, the rain had started to pour down. Small rivers were flowing down the glass windows and the personnel had changed into their shining yellow gear. A plane just landed and water splashed to both sides of the wheel. Smiling slightly, Harry put on his warm jumper. The softness of his clothes and the rainy weather had always made him feel comfortable, which made him a little glad he lived in England – it could rain any second.

“Potter? Are you deaf?”

Harry turned around and followed Malfoy to their gate, sitting down when they saw two empty chairs next to each other. On Harry’s right, someone was using up three chairs to sleep on them, even though the airport had tried to make it uncomfortable for them.

The noise level had picked up again, since they were surrounded by other passengers looking forward to fly to England, though there were other languages Harry couldn’t name. He sat next to Malfoy, who had opened the book rather quickly and was already completely taken in by the content.

Smirking, Harry kept watch on the eager people already standing in line to an unopened gate and some business people hoping to get the best place possible, if they flirted with the flight attendants who clearly had other things to do than talk to the people there.

In front of the window, another plane stood on the runway, though with the rain it was hard to make it out completely. Harry smiled softly and crossed his legs, taking his phone out of the carry-on bag. He had eleven unread messages, though most of them were from Hermione, asking about his flight. Ron had asked something about a case that he was working on, Mrs. Weasley invited him to yet another dinner, which he was probably once again not accepting, and Ginny wanted to know whether or not she could be twenty minutes late to pick him up from the airport.

He quickly sent all the messages he needed to and put his phone away again, staring at the lone plane that was still standing on the runway as if the pilot had abandoned it in the process of waiting for the signal to fly away.

“Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 34F to London. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.”

Malfoy jumped up and dragged Harry to his feet. “What are you doing, Malfoy? Do you have small children?”

“No, but we can stand in line already” He said, then turned to him and smirked. “Unless you count as a small child.”

Harry shook his head, though couldn’t stop himself from grinning. “Even if you’d want me to, I wouldn’t call you ‘Daddy’.”

Malfoy stopped, turned around and shook his head. “Please do not ever call me Daddy! I think you would be more likely to scare me far away from you than anything else.”

“Good to know” Harry answered and winked at him, when Malfoy rolled his eyes and simply grabbed his arm and walked to the line of impatiently waiting people.

Usually, Harry didn’t like to be one of those guys, but right now he the people were pushing him very closely towards Malfoy, so he couldn’t really complain. He could actually smell the vanilla shampoo and even though he hated to smell it, somehow Malfoy made it smell so much better than it usually would.

The Slytherin was wearing his leather jacket over his arm and so Harry had time to look at the blue shirt that was stretching quite nicely around Malfoy’s upper arm muscles. The sun glasses were still hanging from the neckline of his shirt.

Suddenly, he felt the Slytherin lean into him and he stood straight within seconds. Malfoy turned around completely and grinned. “You feel like a life sized teddy bear!”

“Well that’s not nice!”

Malfoy grinned. “You could always take off your jumper…”

Harry chuckled. “That sounds as if you want me take off my jumper so you can snatch it.”

“I will neither deny nor confirm that!” Malfoy grinned.

Smirking, Harry followed his instincts and pulled the Slytherin into a hug, so he could have some of the cozy jumper as well. He felt the Slytherin tense up for a second, before he apparently had nothing to say against it and clearly leaned into the hug. They stood there for a good amount of time, until the line started moving and Harry reluctantly let go.

The line moved slowly and Harry started looking through his carry-on bag, finding the papers and his passport almost immediately, while Malfoy seemed to have a little longer. However, both were done way quicker than the line had moved and they patiently waited for their turn.

Around them, children were screaming, adults were complaining about the flight hours and security guards were walking their dogs around the hall for something. Finally, it was Malfoy’s turn and he was done in a second. He walked to the exit, where he stopped and waited for Harry. The flight attendant checked everything and nodded then, handing him back all his papers.

“Why are you flying, by the way?” Malfoy asked as they climbed down the stairs and followed the other passengers down a long corridor towards the source of cold and wet air.

Harry smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Portkeys don’t work on such long distances. And I do appreciate the time pressure you get when you have to take a flight. No one argues when you tell them you need to take a flight. A portkey can just be replaced, but a flight is a little bit more complicated to ‘replace’.” He grinned at Malfoy. “Also, you never know who you meet on a plane.”

“Very funny, Potter!” Rolling his eyes, Malfoy turned to the windows and looked outside. Harry followed his gaze and saw that it was still raining.

The Slytherin grabbed his leather jacket and threw it around his shoulders rather elegantly. Harry smiled towards the floor. Once again, something so mundane seemed to get his attention and he had to admit he loved the sight of the blond wizard.

While they walked towards the plane, the rain was pouring down on them and Harry had a content smile on his lips, which he knew other people could see. This – being happy when standing in the middle of rain – coupled together with his desire to eat all day long, was something his partners couldn’t accept and they were all gone before it would stop raining.

Malfoy seemed to notice his happiness as well, when they were standing on the white stairs heading up to the entrance of the plane. He chuckled and Harry opened up his eyes.

“You are a weird human being, Mr. Potter.”

Harry shot him a lopsided grin. “And you’re not running away from me? Surprising.”

Shaking his head, the Slytherin walked up another step, quite clearly hoping to get into the plane as fast as possible. He then turned back to Harry. “You know, the more I stay with you the more weird things I know with which I could blackmail you once we’re back in London…”

“Ah, I knew you had ulterior motifs to stay around me!” Harry snickered and pushed Malfoy up another two steps since he clearly had missed the people walking up. The Slytherin rolled his eyes, smirking, but followed the steady stream of people and soon they were greeted by the flight attendants and looked for their seats.

Luckily for them, they were once again seated next to each other, though this time Malfoy had gathered the window seat and Harry sat in the middle. While they waited for the rest of the people to enter the plane, Harry fastened his seat belt and yawned again. Malfoy followed his action and soon they were quietly observing the people walking into the plane, looking for their places.

Finally, the door closed and a broken metallic voice sounded through the speakers over everyone’s head. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 34F with service from Dubai to London. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that…”

Malfoy interrupted the speaker, when he turned to Harry. “How long is it taking again?”

“About eight hours. Why do you ask?”

The Slytherin smirked slightly and held his hand out to him. “Don’t you think we’ve been talking to each other long enough to realize we’re not enemies anymore? I think it might be time to address each other with our given name, Harry.”

Harry smirked. “Fine by me, Draco.”

He grabbed Mal… Draco’s hand and they shook it. He felt the warmth of the Slytherin radiating through him and smirked a little. Harry had clearly seen him shiver slightly when he had said his name, but he decided not to tell him that. At least not now, maybe once Mal… Draco wanted to blackmail him with some information, he could use this as counter pressure.

Once again, the flight attendants were showing their usual presentation, they walked through the plane checking every window, every table, reminding people to keep their cell phones stowed away and answered all kinds of questions.

Finally, the plane started rolling towards the runway and Harry yawned again. It was only two in the afternoon, but it felt as if it was ten in the evening and he would have liked a bed by now. Draco smirked at him, when Harry seated himself a little more comfortable.

“Are you going to sleep again? Because if you do, I’ll just be reading the whole flight. The book’s not that long, I think I can finish it in eight hours.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not going to sleep yet. Maybe at eight o’clock or something.”

For the second time today, they were standing on the runway and when Harry looked outside, he could see Draco in his vision, who was looking outside as well. He did seem a little paler than before, but Harry didn’t really know how to address that. So they stared outside, ignoring the loud people inside the plane, talking, laughing and screaming.

The rain was pouring down at both sides of the plane, as they waited for their plane to take off and then it started to roll forward. Draco grimaced and closed his eyes for a few moments.

“I hate this part” he mumbled under his breath, when the plane suddenly sped up and started to apparently chivvy its own shadow. It was speeding faster and faster until the nose pointed towards the sky and they were steadily riding upwards. Harry felt pushed into his seat and the butterflies at work once again.

Draco had his eyes closed, his lips pressed to a thin line and his hands kneading. He was in clear distress and Harry only placed his hands on top of his, feeling the cold skin and warming them carefully.

The Slytherin opened his eyes and stared at him, while Harry smiled at him encouragingly. It seemed to help, since the tension in his shoulders was gradually reducing. They couldn’t very much talk, since the machines were working so hard that the thunder they were producing inside the plane made everyone yell at each other. When the plane finally reached their travel height, Draco relaxed a little and exhaled, still holding onto Harry’s hand. Well, he wasn’t about to take them away, since the blond man could use a little encouragement and warmth himself.

After a good half hour, Draco finally seemed to be himself again, since he let go of Harry and ran his fingers through his hair, which made him look extremely disheveled. Harry looked away immediately since he couldn’t stop picturing the Slytherin with hair like this in his own bed after a few rounds of fun.

“So, why did you go to Singapore in the first place?” Harry asked, trying to distract himself.

Draco smirked slightly and shrugged his shoulders. “I told my father I was gay and that I didn’t want to marry just because they made a deal with some family. It worked exactly as you would think…”

“Your father congratulated you for your courage and called the family to tell them that the deal was off?” Harry offered, which made Draco laugh and shake his head.

“I wish!” He grinned, but rolled his eyes. “In reality, he told me that no Malfoy had ever been gay and that I was a disgrace for the family. If I ever wanted to be welcomed in his house, I needed to have a wife and children.”

Harry nodded carefully. “Good stuff.”

Draco huffed and looked out the window. After a short while, he turned back to Harry. “All of that actually happened over four months ago. Five weeks ago, he came to my apartment with a call girl…”

“No!” Harry opened his eyes in shock and shook his head. What kind of a father was this man?!

The Slytherin nodded. “He told me that this woman could help me get the homosexuality out of my body. I threw both of them out and gave the lady a fifty, telling her to help him in whatever way he needed.”

Harry started laughing and shook his head. “That is just amazing!”

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco’s eyes twinkled a little. He seemed to be quite happy about what he had done and Harry had to admit that yes, he had done something pretty amazing. They were quiet again and Harry looked at the menu on the plane, already thinking about what he would probably buy to get him through the flight. Before he could place an order, however, Draco placed the apple slices in front of him. Harry looked up and frowned. Before he could ask, the Slytherin already explained what he was doing.

“Instead of ordering food, you could just eat my apple slices. I’ll never eat all of them and they tend to get bad, because I keep them for so long.”

Harry grinned. “It’s dried fruit, how can it become bad?”

Draco chuckled, but nudged him to finally start eating the slices, before he answered. “Believe me, my friend, they can get bad. I know!”

For the next few hours, Harry was quietly eating the apples while Draco read or looked outside the window. Honestly, Harry had to admit that he quite liked to be around the other wizard, even though they had hated each other over the course of their childhood. Well, children tended to do bad stuff and not think enough…

At four o’clock, Harry ordered two coffees, one for him and once for Draco who had been so taken in by his book, he had no time thinking about anything else. At least that gave him enough time taking in the blond. As if he hadn’t already done it a thousand times today. There was a very small wrinkle right over his nose as he quickly turned a page and read fast. His mouth was just a little open and his hair had fallen back into his face, though he cared absolutely nothing about any of it. His hand was playing with the page he wasn’t reading and as soon as he looked over to it, he shook his head, clearly unable to believe what he was reading right now.

Smirking slightly, Harry thanked the flight attendant and put the coffee right in front of Draco’s book, so he had to look up. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the real world again, which made Harry fall just so much harder, but he quickly accepted the coffee.

“Thank you, Harry. I tend to forget everything around me when I’m reading.”

Nodding, Harry agreed. “Yes, I know what you mean. I once started reading a book in the morning, before I had to go to work and when I finished, it was two in the afternoon. I just called my boss telling him I was sick and then started with the book again.”

Draco laughed and shook his head. “You are one special wiza… man!”

Harry shrugged his shoulders and winked at him. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Draco rolled his eyes, though didn’t say anything and they sat there in comfortable silence, both drinking coffee, thinking about whatever came into mind.

After a while, Draco started talking about the challenges he had faced in the Ministry. Harry had known that he had worked there for a good amount of time and he had heard about the bullying and letters written by some stupid wizards and witches who had never been at the Battle of Hogwarts, yet still believed they had seen everything. He had gotten some of those letters as well, though ignored each and everyone.

Listening to Draco explain his work, Harry had the feeling that the Slytherin actually liked working there. It was just the people around him that were going on his nerves. Apparently, he had even gotten offers for one night stands just so the people could then go around telling everyone what it was like.

“Believe me, Draco, I know exactly what you’re going through with all those idiots” Harry sighed and remembered each and every relationship he had been in. All those idiots had wanted was his name. “Apparently, it’s quite a turn on if you can say you’ve been in the Savior’s bed.”

The Slytherin smirked and nodded. “I read sometime about a man… what’s his face… Xavier Coleman?”

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. “Worst mistake of my life, taking him home. Hermione even warned me that he looked a lot like a journalist, but I just wanted to prove her wrong.”

The Slytherin started laughing loudly and shook his head. “Good job on that one, Harry! At least now the whole world knows about your bedroom activities.”

His was face burning red; Harry could feel the heat, as he hid it behind his hands, shaking his head. The whole newspaper article had been embarrassing and by the time the Ministry had gotten wind of it and shut down the article, everyone had read it. It had been on the front page of the Gibber Gabber. They had tried to get him into bed once more, which was when Harry had decided not to take home any people anymore.

“That was two years ago, Draco! Stop trying to embarrass me!” Harry said through his fingers and finally let his hands fall in his lap. “I can’t believe you had to bring up that memory again!”

Draco was laughing and shook his head. “Harry, if you’d kept up with the news, you would have read somewhat the same story about me six weeks ago. But this time it wasn’t in the Gibber Gabber, who even reads that magazine? It was in the Prophet!”

Harry huffed and tried to conceal it with coughing, while Draco threw him a death glare. “At least, when the story broke about your sexuality, the Ministry did something immediately. They waited two days on mine!”

“Did your father bring the prostitute over because of the story?” Harry asked curiously. Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded, which made Harry shake his head. Some people were just weird.

They sat there once again in comfortable silence, surrounded by people talking loudly and arguing for everyone to hear. A couple in front of Harry was arguing loudly about the man apparently having had an affair on their honeymoon, while the man argued that he had never even as much as looked at another woman. A child on board was crying frantically and some people angrily talked to the flight attendants to get the baby to calm down.

It was just a lot of chaos. Harry leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. The noise level was quite steady and it helped him a little in relaxing. When he opened up his eyes, he felt watched and turned to Draco, who looked away a little too late to not be caught. Smirking slightly, Harry closed his eyes again, giving the Slytherin another chance at looking at him. Somehow, it had felt good being watched by Draco.

With this though, Harry slowly drifted into sleep, even though he’d had a coffee and shouldn’t be able to fall asleep. The travel and stress of the last few days had however clearly taken a heavy toll on him.

He was shaken awake a few hours later, when the smell of food hit his nose and he shook his head, looking at Draco who was holding something steaming under his nose.

“Put that away, what even is that?!” Harry shook his head and looked at it again.

Draco smirked slightly and put it down in front of Harry. “It’s Butter chicken curry with wild rice and asparagus puree. It was either that or a vegetable salad and you already had salad today so I figured maybe you’d like something warm.”

A little surprised that Draco would actually go to such length and order him something to eat, Harry shook his head, before starting to eat, after he had stretched a little. It wasn’t bad for food on a plane and after a few bites, he looked over to the blond, who was eating the same thing.

“How long did I sleep?” He asked between bites.

Draco smiled slightly. “It’s half past seven.”

The machines were suddenly very loud and Harry shook his head to get the pressure out of his ears. Sitting was swiftly becoming more and more uncomfortable. “So only about two more hours to go?”

The Slytherin nodded and stretched himself. There was a patch of white skin showing which he quickly hid again, having caught Harry’s gaze. Harry felt himself flush slightly and concentrated solely on his food.

After another while, the flight attendants walked down the corridor, cleaning everything. The man with a big white beard next to Harry asked one of the flight attendants to get him a beer and Harry was about to ask for vodka, when he realize that he shouldn’t be drinking on a plane. The last time he had done it, he had ended up at St. Mungo’s, because he didn’t want to wait for everyone to leave the plane and apparated straight home, though splinched himself in the grogress and the Ministry had to not only look after him, but also track down every passenger and take their memories. He hadn’t been allowed to fly for a month after that.

When Harry concentrated on his surroundings again, he noticed the Slytherin once again being a little whiter than usual and shivering slightly. “Draco?” No answer. “Draco, are you okay?” Harry placed his hand on the blond wizard’s arm and frowned, when he jumped slightly.

“Yeah, no, sorry. I’m… I’m a little tired.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “I don’t think it’s that, Draco. What’s going on?” Since the Slytherin still wasn’t answering, Harry grabbed his fluffy jumper and offered it to Draco. “Take it.”

“What?” He looked very surprised, though immediately had his hands on it. Harry smiled slightly when he saw Draco light up at the soft touch. He quickly pulled the jumper over his head, smiling at it when he looked down at it.

The burgundy red jumper was making his grey eyes pop and Harry couldn’t look away from him, when he looked back up. There was a small smile on the Slytherin’s lips and he averted eye contact again.

They spent another hour like that. Not really looking at each other, though silently checking out the other. Harry liked seeing Draco in his sweater, it sat well with him. After a while, Draco turned back to him and smiled slightly.

“I would like to formally apologize for everything I did to you during our time at Hogwarts. I was a jerk and I hope you can forgive me for it” he said a little quiet, clearly unsure whether or not Harry would accept the apology.

Harry turned to look at him and smiled at his slightly scared and concerned facial expression. “It’s long ago forgiven and forgotten, Draco.”

“Why?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry smiled. There was an absolutely honest answer, but Harry wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell him that. In fact, maybe he needed to wait a few more weeks (or hours) for that. “We were children. Children do so many stupid things… It’s all about learning who we really are and stuff like that.”

Draco looked not really convinced. “I still think most of what I did, especially toward you and your friends, was absolutely out of order.”

“We were children, Draco!” Harry smirked and in a stroke of what he believed was genius; he grabbed his carry-on bag and took out a very familiar looking device. He showed it so the Muggle sitting next to him wouldn’t see it.

Draco widened his eyes and Harry was afraid his eyes would fall out of his face, he had it opened that much. The small button in Harry’s hand was the ‘Potter stinks’ button from fourth year. He had found it a few months back and decided to keep the memory that was attached to it, close to his chest. The charm wasn’t working that well anymore, sometimes it read all kinds of nonsense, but Harry still liked it.

“Why do you have that?!” Draco was clearly trying to make his brain work again.

Once again, Harry was face with two options: lie or tell the truth. He decided to go with the latter. While he put it away, he turned back to his newly made friend. “It reminds me of you.”

The Slytherin looked up into his eyes, clearly trying to find out whether he was having him on, or he was actually telling the truth. Harry let him search for as long as he wanted and after a very long time, he finally turned away, with a visible red head.

“I don’t think we should… continue this discussion” Draco added with an almost monotone voice.

Harry frowned at that and shook his head. “What are you scared of, Draco?”

Only after a very tense ten minutes did the Slytherin finally answer. “You have no idea how much people would be talking, Harry. We can’t be friends. That’s against everything the war established.”

“The war happened so we could finally be one again. Which means being friend with Slytherins” Harry countered. He also wanted to add that maybe he wanted to be more than just friends, but decided to tackle one obstacle at the time.

Draco shook his head. “You don’t want to be my friend.”

Patiently, Harry waited until the Slytherin was looking at him. He then smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders. “You’re right, Draco. I don’t want to be your friend.” He made a small dramatic pause in which he could almost see the other man’s eyes start to water. “I want to be your _boy_friend. Ever since the Yule Ball, I couldn’t stop looking away. I needed the war to be over for what I wanted.”

They were quiet for a second, before Draco frowned. “You were dating Weaslette…”

“Yes, I believed I was bi. As it turned out, I do like to bottom and a woman can’t really provide that” he smirked. Draco huffed, but tried to stay neutral, clearly still unsure whether or not Harry was joking or not.

They were quiet for another moment, when Draco finally seemed to realize that he wasn’t making a huge joke. “Why me?”

Harry tilted his head and smiled softly. “No one made as many impacts on my life as you did, Draco. At Hogwarts you were the only one outside of my friends who had always seen me as ‘Harry’ and not ‘the Boy Who Lived’. You made me want to prove that I am in fact someone and not just my parent’s legacy.”

“That’s all nice and so, but why would you want to be my boyfriend, Potter?” Draco shook his head, as if he tried to figure out if all of this was just happening inside his head or not.

Smiling slightly, Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Because the newspaper, you believe I haven’t read, is actually stowed away in my bedside table and I keep reading it every time before I go to sleep, pretending it was me who was in your bed. I have a box full of souvenirs that remind me of you and your annoying personality at Hogwarts. I’ve kept all the news clippings about you working in the Ministry and when they were talking whether or not they wanted to fire you, I was the one who convinced them not to do that.”

Draco looked at him with wide eyes. Harry was unsure which information had resulted in this expression, but he liked it regardless.

A voice interrupted the discussion Harry and Draco were having. “Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead compartments. Thank you.”

The last hour had been gone quicker than Harry had thought. He wished they had a few more hours’ time talking about this, especially since Draco couldn’t run away, when they both were somewhat imprisoned in the plane.

The noise level around them was rising by the second, though Harry only had eyes and ears for the Slytherin next to him. The man was looking towards the floor, his cheeks slightly rose-colored and when he finally looked up again, he had a small smile on his face.

“You wish you were in my bed?”

Harry blushed and shrugged his shoulders. Now was the time to be brave. “Kind of, yeah.”

Draco chuckled. “I always thought it was hard to get the Savior himself into bed…”

“Not if it’s a handsome guy like you…” Harry winked at him which made Draco roll his eyes.

“When was the last time you were flirting, Harry? You’re abysmal at it!”

Laughing loudly, Harry shook his head. “I don’t need to flirt, Draco. I’m The One! If I look at someone they think I want them! No need in flirting really.”

Draco grinned. Harry would have loved to keep talking to him, but the plane suddenly lost momentum and dove into the dark clouds outside. To him, it felt as if they were crashing on the airport and even though the landing just seemed abrupt, in fact they landed very softly on the runway. There wasn’t a hefty bump as in Dubai and they were slowing down carefully.

Harry hadn’t remembered what it was like without a noise machine in his ears, since it was very quiet all of a sudden. The flight attendant stood at the microphone at the front and welcomed them to their destination.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Heathrow Airport. Local time is nine forty five. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seat belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. On behalf of the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice night!”

Sighing, Harry wanted to check for something in his bag, when Draco grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Suddenly, Harry felt the Slytherin’s lips on his and after a mini second of shock, he answered quickly. Heat rose from his stomach and he felt the butterflies loose for a third time today, though for a different reason.

The Slytherin pulled him in, claiming him, taking control. In fact, he had taken off the seat belt and was straddling Harry as much as possible in the plane seat. By the time Harry was aware what the rest of his body was doing, his fingers had clutched onto his very own jumper on the Slytherin, the other hand cupping his cheeks.

Adrenaline rushed through Harry’s body as he tried to get some air and Draco aggressively denied him that pleasure. Well, there was another pleasure going on and Harry was glad that Draco was taking control, that way he hadn’t needed to choose between the two things.

Finally, once Harry felt as if he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, the Slytherin let go and smiled at him, both panting heavily. Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco something, when the wizard kissed him again.

Harry’s heart was pounding hard in his chest, all his nose could smell was the vanilla scent of Draco’s shampoo and he finally groaned into the kiss, pulling the Slytherin closer. Draco’s hand trailed down Harry’s chest, sending impulses upon impulses down his spine and Harry suddenly felt a little too tight in his trousers. He shivered of pleasure, eyes closed, lips sealed, Draco in control, not letting go, as if his life depended on it. Finally, Draco decided for the two of them to get some air again.

Even though Harry didn’t feel like letting go of Draco, he looked at the plane and the people inside and saw that they had apparently reached their destination, since almost everyone had about left the plane.

“Let’s go, Draco!” Harry got the Slytherin off of him and they hurried down the aisle and followed the people in front of them.

Draco had grabbed Harry’s hand and they slowly walked through the airport and towards the luggage belt. Even though they had been the last to arrive there, their luggage hadn’t arrived yet and Draco hugged Harry from behind, holding him close. Harry leaned at him, putting his hands on top of Draco’s and smiled rather dumbly, though no one seemed to care about that.

“For the other discussion, Harry” Draco started and smirked. “I always wished I could be in your bed, so…”

Harry chuckled. “Really?! Wouldn’t have guessed that!”

Draco kissed his neck and shortly tickled Harry’s side, which made him jump and snicker, before he settled back in the Slytherin’s hug. “Be nice, Harry!”

“Anything for you, Draco.”

Harry caught sight his suitcase and reluctantly left the comfortable hug to get his dark blue luggage with a phoenix sticker on top of it. Draco smirked when he saw it and they waited there together until the Slytherin finally saw his suitcase which was green and with a red belt around it.

The windows around the airport were once again creating mirrors and it reminded Harry of the first time he had seen Draco a good nineteen hours ago. They walked through the thousands of people, complaining about traffic, the flight and everything else people could complain about. As they left the suitcase belt, it started smelling like coffee and hot dogs. Harry sniffed, shaking his head, when Draco put his arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

Once they left the airport and the fresh nightly air surrounded the two of them, Harry immediately saw Ginny and he widened his eyes. He had completely forgotten that she was coming to pick him up. The Gryffindor frowned at Draco, but smiled after a few moments.

“I always knew that you two would find each other one day. I didn’t know you were on this flight!”

Draco smirked at Harry and kissed his cheeks. The redhead chuckled and shook her head. “So, do you still want me to take you home, Harry?”

Thinking for a second, Harry wasn’t sure what to do. He was really looking forward for his bed, but he would just as much love to stay at Draco’s. The Slytherin luckily made it easy for him.

“If you want to relax a night and not use your magic while you sleep, I know a pretty noisy apartment…” he offered to which Harry chuckled.

“Let’s go.”

Draco kissed Harry’s forehead, before they bid goodbye to Ginny who promised not to tell anyone. They got into a taxi and drove off into Muggle London, Harry laying in Draco’s arm, already half asleep to a steady sound of cars honking, the constant rattling of the uneven streets, the smell of Draco’s shampoo and the very soft jumper that smelled more and more of Draco. Harry curled up against the Slytherin’s side and didn’t even realize when he was lifted out of the car and carried up a few stairs and then placed in a very big bed, where he was shortly joined by a blond haired wizard, who kissed him good night and hugged him closely, as if he was afraid that letting go meant that it had all been a dream.

That was the first night in eight years where Harry had slept without a noise charm and was sound asleep until the very next morning, where he woke up to the smell of breakfast and vanilla shampoo all around him. Smiling, he fell back into his cushions, looking up at the ceiling and stretched. Now, he was ready to take on the world.


End file.
